1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to signal decode circuitry and a method of decoding input signals, and more particularly to circuitry and method for decoding input signals. In even more particular aspects the present invention relates to a signal decode technique in which capacitive charge is used to produce a reduced signal swing decode.
2. Background Information
Conventional prior art techniques for signal decoding have used bipolar DC bias current in a resistor network to provide cascode decoding. While this does provide a reduced voltage swing for decoding, this bipolar technique results in high power consumption. Thus it is desirable to provide a low or limited swing signal decoding that reduces power consumption.